the_bill_againfandomcom-20200215-history
20th January 2015
Aaron revels in the moment as he wakes next to Robert in their hotel room. Caintries to boost Charity's morale ahead of going to court. Sam's spent the night inTracy's room at The Grange and asks her to keep it quiet. He deliberates over what to do in court as Tracy tell him to protect Charity. Gabby entertains herself by convincing April that Pearl is a werewolf. Rakesh convinces the judge that Charity's confession was made under duress and is inadmissible. Finn is down that Emma has disappeared again and questions Ross on what made her leave. Ross and Marlon bump into each other at Donna's grave and share a moment. Ross informs Marlon that Donna told him to pass on the message that she was sorry before she jumped to her death but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. Marlon's grateful that he finally did. Sam finds himself lying for Charity in court. Ross comes up with a plan to get Emma back in their lives and drags Finn off to where Emma is staying. Charity puts on a good performance as she gives her side of the story in court, placing all the blame on Declan. Pearl's worried when April, Gabby and Amelia all run away from her in the street. Charity, Sam and Ali are stunned when the Prosecution Barrister reveals that Rachel has arrived in court to give evidence. Finn acts as lookout for Ross as he breaks in to where Emma is staying and stages a robbery in order to unnerve her into leaving the house and staying with them. Pearl's upset when she realises that April thinks she's a werewolf. Rachel undoes Charity's testimony as she takes the stand and gives the true version of events of what happened the night she left the village. Sam can't bear to hear it and dashes out of the court. Aaron's bubble is burst when he and Robert return to the village and Robert goes to meet Chrissie for lunch. News reaches the village that Rachel has returned and Jai nervously expects the worst. Rakesh tries to waver Rachel's testimony but fails. Finn and Ross innocently 'find' Emma clearing up after the break-in and demand she stays with them. Ali's devastated to discover that Rachel has left immediately after giving evidence. The jury reach a verdict and Charity is found innocent of conspiracy to defraud but guilty of perverting the court of justice. She is sentenced to two years. The news reaches the village and Moira realises she's going to be a mum to Noah for the next two years. Jai's relieved when Megan informs him Rachel disappeared immediately after giving evidence. Charity confesses to Cain that she loves him and wants to be with him when she gets out as she is led away 'Characters: ' *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *'DI Bails ' *'Judge Beckett' *'Prosecution barrister ' *'Clerk ' *'Guard ' *'Jury Foreman' *'Support Worker' 'Notes: ' 'Return Of Rachel Breckle Since 16th January 2014. '